


Honey Butter

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Daisy and Jeff's first night as parents. Cute with a dash of angst.





	

It was 3:17 a.m. and Daisy Johnson was curled up in a SHIELD hospital bed, the rough blanket like cashmere after her lengthy labor. Sleep was calling but she kept her eyes peeled a bit longer, set on watching Jeffrey feed little Jiaying.

"You should rest." Jeff whispered. "I got this."

"I will. Just not yet." She insisted, the statement punctuated by a yawn.

Daisy's fiance gave her a smug look. "Okay there, Honey Butter."

"You caught me eating that stuff on eggs once and you're never gonna let me live it down are you?"

"Nope! And you can pretend to hate the nickname but I know better."

Jiaying finished her formula and burped without aid. Once in her cradle she quickly drifted off and her father gave her one more adoring smile before scooting into Daisy's narrow bed. 

"I'm the big spoon next time, mister." The weary mother sassed. 

"Of course." Jeff mumbled as he nuzzled her neck, finally tiring along with his family. 

They laid in silence before Daisy spoke again. 

"I wish my dad could meet her."

"We could find a reason to visit his practice." Came the helpful suggestion. 

"Nah. It's not a good idea. And what's the point if he can't know us?"

Jeff hugged her a smidge tighter. "It won't always be like this. Until then Jiaying has us and lots of people besides."

"I love you." He and Daisy muttered together as they fell asleep. 


End file.
